Etiquette
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry ist sich sicher, dass seine Ehe die erste traditionelle Sache in seinem Leben sein wird. Seine erwählte Braut ist nicht unzufrieden. Genehmigte Übersetzung


Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind volle Absicht, zusammen ergeben sie eine unterschwellige Botschaft mit der ich versuche die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen!

Link zur Originalstory: s/10644289/1/Etiquette

Original Autor: ShardsandAshes

Übersetzer: Thorrus

Beta:

Status: Abgeschlossen

"Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass du heute bei ihn warst, und das du bei ihn um meine Hand angehalten hast," sagte Daphne Greengrass, als sie an ihrem Tee nippte im neu renovierten Grimmauldplatz. "Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass er dies abgesegnet hat, aber ich bin eher überrascht, dass du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hast. Wir sind beide im gleichen Alter. Es war unnötig." Sie machte eine Pause, stellte ihre Tasse ab und sah ihn direkt an. "Davon abgesehen, schätze ich die Höflichkeit."

Harry lächelte, glättete seine Roben, welche die er mit Hilfe von Lucius Malfoy heraus suchte. Sie standen ihn wirklich gut, und Narzissa´s Haarzauber, bändigten endlich seine Wilde Haarpracht.

"So absurd es klingen mag, wollte ich den Alten Wegen und Traditionen folgen. Ich weiß, ich bin kein Reinblut, aber ich hoffte, dass das Befolgen der Traditionen, eher von deiner Familie Akzeptiert werden würde." Harry´s grüne Augen waren hell und nun sichtbar, da seine Augen endlich magisch korrigiert wurden und Daphne verstand nun endlich, die Attraktivität von Harry James Potter. Dennoch war sie eine gut ausgebildete Reinblut Frau, und es gab einige Bedenken, die sie geklärt haben wollte, bevor sie seinen Interessen zu stimmen würde.

"Das ist alles schön und gut, aber ich hoffe, das du nicht nur meine Verbindungen nutzen willst, um deine Ziele zu erreichen. Eine Slytherin zu heiraten, wäre sicherlich ein langer Weg, verärgerte Graue und Dunkle Hexen und Zauberer zu überzeugen, die Offen ihre Ansichten zeigen und es wäre auf jeden Fall der Eintritt in den elitären Kreisen der reinblütige Gesellschaft. "Sie sah ihn an und wurde von dem Grinsen, auf seinem Gesicht schlichtweg überrascht.

"Natürlich liegst du richtig, Daphne. Viele Menschen werden es so sehen. Lass sie denken, was sie wollen. Doch während ich mir der der Vorteile einer Ehe zwischen uns bewusst bin, ist dies nicht mein Hauptgrund, warum ich bei deinem Vater um deine Hand anhielt." Er verlagerte sein Gewicht in ihre Richtung, und sie konnte nicht helfen, aber sie stellte Fest, dass der Junge, der den Dunklen Lord endgültig bezwang, zu einen Attraktiven Mann heran gereift ist.

"Daphne, Du bist intelligent, gerissen. Und ja, auch wunderschön. Du hast das Wissen, um dich in der Reinblütigen Welt zu bewegen, wo ich nicht naiv genug bin zu glauben, aufgehört hat, ein wichtiger Akteur in unserer Gesellschaft zu sein. navigieren Du hast auch andere Interessen, als nur Mutter und Ehefrau zu sein, und doch, von dem, was ich von dir weiß, würdest du dich um deine Kinder kümmern, ebenso wie sich Narzissa um Draco kümmert. Sie liebt ihn und war bereit, für ihn zu sterben. doch sie hatte ein Leben ohne ihn. ihre Kinder definieren sie nicht."

Daphne beäugte ihn skeptisch. "Du willst keine Molly Weasley heiraten?"

Harry´s coole Maske verrutschte für einen Moment der Verlegenheit.

"Während ich ihre Fürsorge und Zuneigung sehr schätze, habe ich keine Lust, eine Frau wie sie zu heiraten. Möchte ich eine Gleichberechtigte Partnerin, und ich brauche einen Ausgleich zu meinen ungewollten Ruhm. Ich will eine Partnerin, dessen Selbstwertgefühl nicht abhängig sein wird von ihren Kindern oder auch ihrer Verbindung zu mir und meinen Ruhm."

Daphne fühlte wie ihre Skepsis ein wenig verschwand. "Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich keine Molly Weasley bin. Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass du mich nicht nur wegen meinem Geld wegen Heiratest?"

Harry lachte leise. "Dein Geld ist die letzte Sache, die mich interessiert. Außerdem habe ich mehr Geld als ich jemals in der Lage sein würde auszugeben, und deine Familie, ist sicher auch nicht gerade Arm."

"Wo willst du Arbeiten? Ich weiß, dass dir Aurorentraining angeboten wurde, und ich halte nichts von der Idee, dass mein Mann Auror ist." Dies war eine wichtige Frage für sie. Daphne wollte nicht einen Abwesenden Mann oder dass er Täglich, gefährlichen Aktivitäten auf dem Grund ging. Mit Harry Potter, schien es fast eine ausgemachte Sache. Aber seine Antwort überraschte sie.

"Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich kein Interesse mehr daran habe, Auror zu werden. Ich hatte genug Gefahren für ein Leben. Jetzt, wo ein Wahnsinniger nicht mehr versucht, mich zu Töten, werde ich eine Chance haben, mich hinzusetzen, und den Stapel an Stellenangeboten zu überprüfen, sobald ich meinen Abschluss habe. ich bin mir nicht mehr wirklich sicher, wo meine Interessen liegen, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass Auror sein, definitiv wegfällt. Ich beabsichtige, ein Familienmensch zu sein, und ich beabsichtige, meine Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen. ich werde auch nicht zulassen, das Hauselfen sie aufziehen."

Daphne nickte, sich bewusst, dass ihre Zufriedenheit, in ihren Augen sichtbar war. Sie war nicht abgeneigt, und versuchte nun ihren letzten Einwand zu bekämpfen.

"Was ist mit Ginny Weasley? Das letzte, was ich gehört habe, war, dass du sie Heiraten würdest. Was ist mit Hermine Granger und Luna Lovegood? Ich hätte gedacht, dass du mehr Interesse an einer Heirat mit jemand hättest, den du kennst, als eher jemanden, den du kaum bis gar nicht kennst."

Er lächelte. "Nichts bewegt sich schneller als die Gerüchteküche, oder? Um deine bedenken auszuräumen, ich weiß, alle drei dieser Frauen, würden sich gut als Ehefrau an meiner Seite eignen. Ginny ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, und ich vertraue Luna´s Weisheit, über alles andere. Ich stehe allen drei nah, aber ich habe keine Lust, eine von ihnen zu heiraten. Auch ist Ginny endlich bereit gewesen, mein mangelndes Interesse zu erkennen, vor allem weil Blaise, sehr interessiert an ihr ist."

Nun war Daphne an der Reihe zu grinsen. "Sie sind ein Paar, oder nicht? Die Malfoy´s waren schockiert, als Blaise sein Interesse öffentlich machte. Aber dann machte Draco sein Interesse an Hermine öffentlich, und sie hatten kein Spielraum mehr für Argumente."

Sie lachten beide aufgrund dessen, und er fuhr fort. "Jeder scheint den anderen gut zu tun. Luna und Neville sind ein Paar, und Ihre Schwester hat ein Auge auf Gregory Goyle geworfen. Auch Ron hat seinen Weg zu Lavender gefunden." Er hielt inne und legte seine Hand sehr nahe an der Armlehne ihres Sessels. "Und nun sind wir beide dran, oder?"

Daphne seufzte, ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Das war nicht, wie sie sich ihr Leben vorgestellt hatte, aber Harry könnte sicherlich das gleiche sagen. Es wäre vielleicht nicht eine Liebesheirat, aber Lucius und Narzissa´s Ehe war es am Anfang auch nicht. So oder so, vermutete sie, würden sie zumindest auskommen. Er würde keine große Familie wie die Weasley´s gründen, und sie wäre noch frei, ihre Zauberkunst Meisterschaft zu machen. Im Gegenzug würde sie ihn die Feinheiten und Gegebenheiten der Reinblut Gesellschaft zeigen, und wäre ein ziemlicher Augenschmaus auf Bällen, Partys und Ministerium´s Funktionen. Er konnte sie auch ohne ihr Geld unterstützen, und sie bezweifelte, dass dies ein Problem wäre, den Harry würde einen Skandal verursachen, bedenkt man, wie sehr ihn sein Ruhm aktuell belastet.

Als sie jung war, hatte Daphne von Romantik geträumt und dass sie auf einer Welle voller Leidenschaft weggespült werden würde. Aber sie war nun kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Sie hatte in einem Krieg gekämpft und hatte ihn überlebt, während einige ihrer Klassenkameraden und Verwandten es nicht überlebten. Dies war ein Weg, jemanden schnell aufwachen zu lassen. Natürlich wusste Harry, dass. Sie konnten einander verstehen, und das gegenseitige Verständnis war sicherlich keine schlechte Sache, eine Ehe auf dieser Basis aufzubauen.

Daphne lächelte, und es war ein echtes Lächeln. "Sehr gut. Ich akzeptiere. Hast du einen Ring für mich?"

Nur für einen Moment, fing Daphne einen flüchtigen Blick des Nervösen Jungen auf, den sie beim Weihnachtsball während des Trimagischen Turniers gesehen hatte.

"Ja,. Ich bin auch bereit zu Warten, wenn du es mehr Formall halten möchtest."

Sie fand seine Röte, sehr ansprechend. "Nein, lass es uns jetzt erledigen. Nach allem, was passiert ist, habe ich nicht mehr so viel Geduld, wie ich sie einst hatte."

Er lachte, und die Nervosität war verschwunden, als er in die Tasche seiner Robe griff.

"Ich stimme voll und ganz zu." Er zog ein Samt-Box heraus und entnahm einen Ring aus dieser Box. Er war schlicht und elegant, eine Mischung aus Saphiren und Smaragden mit einem Diamanten in der Mitte. "Ich hoffe, er gefällt dir. Ich dachte, mir das nicht zu auffällig sein sollte, aber ich wollte etwas haben, dass dich an uns beide erinnert."

Daphne schluckte schwer. Sie hatte keinerlei Romantik erwartet, aber es bedeutete ihr viel, dass er darauf geachtet hatte, einen Ring zu finden, der sie beide vertrat. Seine Augen waren grün wie die Smaragde und waren wie die Augen seiner Mutter. Ihre Augen waren blau wie Saphire und wie die Augen ihres Vaters waren. Und der Diamant war das Gelübde, das die beiden miteinander verwob.

Harry Potter vor ihr auf die Knie. "Daphne Greengrass, willst du mich heiraten?"

Sie sah ihn an. Er sah sie an. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus.

"Ja."

Ihr Kuss war süß, und auch wenn er nicht voller Lust und Leidenschaft war, war es zumindest voll von dem Versprechen der guten Dinge, die kommen würden.

Für die beiden war es genug.


End file.
